Who said a little hangover couldn't help ?
by TbcAddict
Summary: Modern AU, Merthur. Merlin et Arthur sont meilleurs amis et colocataires, mais lorsque le premier rentre d'une soirée alors qu'Arthur a trop bu, la situation évolue.


Arthur ouvrit la porte de son appartement en soupirant. Il rangea rapidement les courses avant de s'avachir dans son fauteuil préféré. Ses yeux glissèrent vers la table basse, où il remarqua une photo qui n'était pas à sa place. Une photo de lui et Merlin, son meilleur ami, avec qui il avait emménagé deux ans auparavant –le loyer était beaucoup plus supportable s'il était divisé par deux. Il attrapa le cadre et le fixa longuement.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés, Merlin n'était que son meilleur ami. Mais au fur et à mesure, Arthur s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait certaines pensées qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir. La proximité et le fait de vivre ensemble les avaient encore plus rapprochés, et Merlin avait commencé à envahir de plus en plus ses pensées. Arthur avait cessé de sortir faire la fête, préférant désormais passer la soirée à regarder un film avec Merlin. Il s'était dit que leur amitié s'était simplement renforcée, mais quelques semaines auparavant, la vérité l'avait frappé. Ou plus exactement, Merlin sortant de sa chambre en caleçon lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir envie de se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour lui arracher le seul bout de tissu qu'il portait.

Il avait alors tenté de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance sexuelle, mais il avait bien vite été obligé de reconnaître que c'était bien plus que ça. Il était profondément amoureux.

Bien sûr, il savait que Merlin aimait les hommes, tout comme lui, mais il n'avait jamais montré de signe qui permettrait à Arthur de supposer qu'il avait une chance. Au contraire, Merlin lui parlait souvent de sa vie amoureuse, ce qui agaçait désormais profondément le jeune homme.

Lorsque Merlin lui avait annoncé avoir rompu avec son petit-ami la semaine dernière, Arthur avait senti un sentiment de confiance l'envahir, et avait finalement décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait prévu de le faire la veille, mais avait été coupé dans son élan lorsque Merlin lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait la soirée du lendemain avec Lancelot, un de ses amis.

Arthur s'était donc tut, et il se trouvait désormais à broyer du noir dans son fauteuil en louchant sur une photo d'eux pendant que Merlin s'amusait avec ce fichu Lancelot.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et quelque peu frustré après avoir descendu la bouteille de Whisky, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Merlin entra dans le salon, suivi de près par celui qu'Arthur devina être Lancelot.

\- Arthur ? Je croyais que tu travaillais tard ce soir, s'étonna Merlin.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu espérais trouver l'appartement vide, peut-être ?

\- Non mais… Tu as bu ?

\- Non. Oui. Juste un peu.

\- Juste un peu ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Merlin lui arracha son verre des mains et lui enleva également la bouteille, provoquant un bruit de protestation de la part d'Arthur.

\- Euh… Je devrais peut-être y aller, suggéra Lancelot, qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, dégage.

\- Arthur !

\- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas offenser ton nouveau chéri, argua Arthur d'un ton sarcastique. Je peux vous laisser ma chambre si vous voulez, elle est plus grande !

Merlin soupira lourdement, jeta un regard noir à son colocataire, et se tourna vers Lancelot.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Il est un peu plus sympa d'habitude.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais rentrer. On se voit plus tard.

Après avoir raccompagné Lancelot jusqu'à la porte, Merlin retourna dans le salon, où Arthur avait récupéré sa bouteille.

\- Non mais…

Merlin lui prit à nouveau la bouteille des mains.

\- Ehhh !

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu bois seul le soir ?

\- Depuis que tu me laisses tomber pour aller flirter avec des mecs plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

\- Tu sais, Lancelot avait hâte de te rencontrer. Merci de lui avoir fait une telle impression, maintenant il va probablement me fuir !

\- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il est toujours partant pour que vous vous envoyiez en l'air dans toutes les pièces !

\- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème ce soir ?

\- Tu m'as pris ma bouteille.

Merlin inspira profondément, plus qu'agacé, et souleva Arthur, le trainant jusqu'à sa chambre pour le forcer à se coucher en dépit de ses protestations.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin buvait son café lorsqu'Arthur le rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- La gueule de bois ?

\- Mmh.. Ce n'est pas drôle, Merlin.

\- Non, ça je te l'accorde, ce n'était pas drôle. On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ?

\- Je sais pas. J'étais déprimé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe, soupira Arthur en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je crois que me souvenir que j'ai fait fuir ton copain, désolé.

\- Il s'en remettra, mais je doute qu'il ait très envie de te revoir, répondit Merlin en riant. Et ce n'est pas mon copain.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu allais à un rencard.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que passais la soirée avec lui, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un rencard.

\- Ca revient au même.

\- Il est hétéro, Arthur.

\- Oh. Bah, ce n'est pas une perte.

\- Arrêtes, il n'est pas si mal.

\- Rien ne vaut ma beauté incomparable !

\- Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir de le penser.

\- Quoi ? Tu me trouves laid à ce point ?

\- Non, mais je n'irai sûrement pas jusqu'à parler de beauté incomparable !

\- Jaloux.

\- De toute manière, dès que quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec toi, c'est qu'il est jaloux.

\- Mmh exact.

Merlin se leva pour se servir une autre tasse.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire autant de café.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle du nombre de verres de Whisky que tu t'es enfilé ?

\- Moi, c'était exceptionnel. Toi c'est tous les matins.

\- Puisque tu en parles, qu'est-ce qui t'a déprimé à ce point ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Arthur…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

\- C'est ton célibat constant, c'est ça ? Monsieur je-sors-avec-qui-je-veux-quand-je-veux s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il fallait mûrir ?

\- Très drôle. Mais c'est quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Bon, allez, dis moi.

\- Tu promets de ne pas te foutre de moi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis beaucoup plus respectueux que toi, moi.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Merlin manqua de recracher son café dans la tasse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

\- De qui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

\- Il est hétéro ?

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Alors comment tu peux savoir qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

\- Je…

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, posa sa tasse, et rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Arthur. Puis, il se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arthur répondit instantanément au baiser et attira Merlin contre lui, le forçant à quitter sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur lui. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent le baiser, ayant besoin d'air, Arthur posa son front contre celui de Merlin.

\- Comment as-tu su que je parlais de toi ?

\- Je ne savais pas. Jusqu'à hier soir, quand tu t'en es pris à Lancelot. En plus tu avais sorti la photo qu'on a prise lorsqu'on a emménagé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sortie, elle était déjà sur la table !

\- Tu es sûr ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était sur le meuble.

\- Oui, je suis sûr, Merlin.

\- Bah, peu importe, déclara Merlin en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux hommes les observaient par la fenêtre. Lancelot et Gwaine se tapèrent dans la main, fier de leur exploit.

\- Tu vois que c'était bien vu le coup de la photo ! S'exclama Gwaine.

\- Je te rappelle que c'était _mon_ idée.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Gwaine sortit son portable, et prit une photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est pour prouver à Morgana qu'on est bien plus doués qu'elle pour mettre son frère en couple.

Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel et entraina son ami par le bras, donnant à Merlin et Arthur l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.


End file.
